


Baby You Make My Heart Beat (It's Beating Only For You)

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, Demons, M/M, PWP, Smut, seven sins au, when will i stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Chanyeol is used to getting what he wants. Thousands of years ago, when they were first born and Baekhyun had wandered out of the shadows in all his naked glory, Chanyeol had decided he wanted him.





	Baby You Make My Heart Beat (It's Beating Only For You)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this has been in my drafts for over a year and i finally got the inspiration to finish it. enjoy i guess??

Chanyeol is used to getting what he wants. Thousands of years ago, when they were first born and Baekhyun had wandered out of the shadows in all his naked glory, Chanyeol had decided he wanted him. He wasn’t deterred when Lu Han got to him first, barely having the decency of walking him a few meters back in the woods before taking him. Being second wasn’t a bad thing, and he prided in being the first one to get Baekhyun to scream his little lungs out when he came, when Lu Han only got whimpers and moans out of him. 

Humans called them sins, and those who claimed to have seen them in person were either shun away by their families or swamped with questions, the church deciding what was to be divulged and what not. It didn’t take long for the humans to give them individual names, either. Lu Han was called pride; Kyungsoo was wrath; Zitao was envy; Sehun was sloth; Minseok was gluttony; Chanyeol was greed; and Baekhyun lust. It didn’t surprise Chanyeol in the slightest, because Baekhyun was so undeniably tempting, he could get the most infatuated man in the world to cheat on his wife in a heartbeat.

Hundreds of years after their birth, after the whole Jesus walking on water affair and the son of God being born, when they were all settled in Hell and working for an overly-prissy Lucifer, Chanyeol had gotten used to seeing Baekhyun, naked, and in the arms of other demons. Zitao could see right through him and shot him condescending looks. Chanyeol ignored him.

It was fun, though, because Baekhyun seemed to prefer him over the others; or at least that was the impression he gave. Baekhyun never slept with the same demon twice unless it was another fellow sin, but none of them held a candle to the amount of times Chanyeol had had Baekhyun on his bed. Or on any other surface in their home, really.

-

Currently, Chanyeol is slouched over the kitchen counter, groaning in despair as Minseok makes coffee. “It’s unfair,” Chanyeol whines, “We’re demons, why does alcohol affect us? You eat like a starved animal yet gain no weight, we shouldn’t get hungover.”

Minseok hums, not turning around to acknowledge him as he says, “Sucks to be you, I guess.”

Minseok, as usual, had refused to go up on Earth with them, claiming he found humans uninteresting and not worth his time. Chanyeol thought they were the opposite, but didn’t argue with him after the fifth time the subject was brought up that week.

Before Chanyeol can retaliate however, Baekhyun stumbles into the kitchen, naked and with a pout adorning his face; Minseok doesn’t even spare him a glace as Baekhyun sidles up to him with a sway on his hips, simply hands him a cup of coffee and sends him on his merry way. Baekhyun, clearly put out at being rejected, walks towards Chanyeol and nuzzles his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, warm breath hitting his skin as he whines, “Channie, Minseokkie is being mean to me again.”

Chanyeol supresses a shudder at the proximity and winds an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him on his lap. Baekhyun goes along willingly, giggling softly when Chanyeol presses a kiss to his temple. 

Chanyeol takes in Baekhyun’s appearance for the day; soft skin, large hips and thick thighs that wrap around his waist, his pretty little dick pressed into his navel. Baekhyun is aroused and it takes everything in Chanyeol’s power not to fuck him right then and there.

Baekhyun has the ability to change certain aspects of his look, but mostly he shifts from soft, cuddly baby that loves it when Chanyeol pampers him and showers him in kisses to a strong, muscled man that likes to make Chanyeol cry.

“Minseok is just jealous we had fun last night while he stayed here,” Chanyeol coos. Whenever Baekhyun chooses to look like this, it comes with the attitude, and Chanyeol loves to indulge him, treating him like he is something small and fragile. Nothing can beat a blushing Baekhyun, not even Sehun being forced to move around and looking upset about it.

Minseok scoffs and takes that as his cue to leave, muttering something under his breath that sounds awfully like he is calling them co-dependent and needy. Baekhyun seizes the opportunity to press his mouth to Chanyeol’s, lips sliding together in a slow rhythm, his long fingers coming up to grab onto Chanyeol’s shoulders. There is something overly satisfying with the way Baekhyun huffs puffs of breaths into his mouth, like Chanyeol makes him lose control. Chanyeol snakes his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth, explores every crook and cranny even when he already knows his way around Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun whimpers into the kiss, digging his nails in Chanyeol’s skin. 

He’s rutting against his thigh now, messy and desperate. Chanyeol shifts so Baekhyun is straddling only one of his legs and bounces it up and down, making Baekhyun scramble to hold on tighter. He’s close, Chanyeol can tell, and he lets his hands trail down cup his asscheeks, giving it a squeeze before massaging the skin.

They are interrupted, however, by loud coughing and giggling. Chanyeol pulls away reluctantly to see Lu Han standing in the entryway looking smug, Zitao giggling behind him while Sehun looks mostly bored. Baekhyun whines at them, hands coming down to knot into fists in Chanyeol’s shirt, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s chest. He’s not embarrassed, not really, but he likes to pretend.

“Why can’t we ever walk into a room in this house without seeing you two doing gross things?” Sehun asks. He doesn’t look all that annoyed, perhaps a little fond when Baekhyun sends a pout his way. Chanyeol watches him drag his feet to the kitchen stool across from them and flop head first on the table. 

Just then, their resident sunshine joins them. Kyungsoo looks as angry as he is probably feeling, scowling at Baekhyun and Chanyeol and scoffing at Sehun. He barely spares Lu Han a glance, though, which means he’s ok with him for the moment. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says sweetly. Kyungsoo grumbles something back. Baekhyun doesn’t seem deterred; he enjoys riling Kyungsoo up, push all his buttons until he finally snaps and does something about it. That something usually comes in the way of ramming Baekhyun into the nearest surface, but not today.

Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s today though, and he makes sure to let Baekhyun know, gripping his ass harder when Baekhyun makes to move away. The shorter boy doesn’t fight it, snuggling up to him with his head right above Chanyeol’s heart.

-

Chanyeol grunts, driving his hips down harder. Baekhyun is crying, his wrists tied together and held to his chest, his lips parted to release delicious moans. He’s not allowed to cum, not until Chanyeol tells him to, and he’s obviously not pleased by that in the slightest.

“Channie please,” he sniffs, his mouth downturned in a pout. His cheeks are streaked with tears and Chanyeol is simply so enamoured with him, he’s tempted to let him have his release just to make him happy. But they’re playing right now, and Chanyeol isn’t one to break his role. 

The cock ring Chanyeol purchased on Earth is wrapped snugly around Baekhyun’s cock, holding off his orgasm and Chanyeol watches in fascination the way his dick is an angry purple, bouncing in time with his thrusts. They’ve been going at it for who knows how long, but Chanyeol is at least aware it’s been over an hour.

“You cum when I tell you to,” he rasps. Baekhyun just cries even harder, his face all swollen. “But,” Chanyeol muses, slowing down, “if you were to ride me, I could consider letting you.”

“Yes please,” Baekhyun nods furiously, his hands making grabby motions as he lifts them off his chest. Chanyeol is so endeared by his eagerness he allows himself to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek softly. 

They switch positions and now Chanyeol is sitting with his back against the headboard, Baekhyun’s legs bracketing his hips. The pretty boy is trying not to topple over and Chanyeol is of no help, his hands lying limp by his sides and a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Well?” Chanyeol taunts him. “Aren’t you gonna get to work?”

Baekhyun glares half-heartedly at him, but the effect is lost due to the tears that won’t stop trailing down his cheeks. A look of determination crosses his face and he lifts himself up slowly, mouth forming a perfect ‘oh’. Chanyeol’s cock drags against his walls, making him whine and almost fall. But Chanyeol isn’t completely heartless and he circles his waist with his arms, helping him bounce up and down on his cock.

Chanyeol removes the cock ring when he thinks it’s time, and Baekhyun comes immediately, his cum hitting Chanyeol on the chest. But Chanyeol continues to fuck him long after, Baekhyun’s cries of exhaustion and oversensitivity absolute music to his ears. 

When he comes inside Baekhyun’s tight little hole, listening to the lust demon’s whines and moans, how perfect he is and how much he craves to be used, Chanyeol loses himself in the sensation and kisses Baekhyun like he’s never done before, framing his face with his hands and swallowing every sound the smaller boy makes. 

He pulls out and watches his cum trickle out of him, the puckered skin spurting out his semen and Chanyeol isn’t sure where the possessiveness comes from, but he’s suddenly latching his lips to Baekhyun’s neck and leaving hickey after hickey.

Baekhyun protests at first since he usually doesn’t let anyone mark him up, but he eventually settles down, leaning into Chanyeol and sighing with every press of Chanyeol’s lips to his skin, pushing back into the hands groping his bum. Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but the need to make Baekhyun his is overwhelming.

“Channie…?” Baekhyun whispers minutes later. Chanyeol refuses to look at him though, holding the boy to his chest. He’s embarrassed to know he showed Baekhyun how he truly feels about him. He’s just waiting for the rejection and hoping Baekhyun will go easy on him. “Chanyeol, please look at me.”

“I love you.”

Chanyeol freezes, much like Baekhyun does. Shit.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol beams brightly, tightening his hold on him and listening to Baekhyun dozing off, his demonic heart beating erratically in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> now that i have your attention go listen to the coming over mini album thank you good night


End file.
